Reyna's Camp Jupiter
by Writingnerd291
Summary: Reyna's life at Camp Jupiter before, during, and after the Giant War! Main pairing: Jeyna. Currently on haitus! T because I'm simply over paranoid!


**Hello Fanfiction! This is pretty much Reyna's life in Camp Jupiter before, during, and after the Giant War. This is a Jeyna pairing, in case you wanted to know. **

**Reyna pov**

I walked through the Caldecott tunnel to see two kids standing guard. "What are you doing here?" one asked. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He wore a breastplate and held a _gladius_. Both the armor and sword were made of gold.

"Dakota, stupid. She obviously came from Lupa to join the legion. You stay and keep guard, I'll take her to camp." A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes said in an exasperated tone. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Reyna. And yes, Lupa trained me and sent me here. This is camp, right?" I asked somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, Camp Jupiter. Home of the Twelfth Legion. Did you come alone?" She asked me, and I winced.

"I was traveling with my …friend… but she left." I hesitated and the girl raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, well come on. Let's get you to camp!" she ended brightly. "I'm Gwen, by the way" she told me, and I nodded.

I followed Gwen as she jogged on the dusty dirt road until we reached a river. There was a little stone bridge that we had to cross. "So, Reyna, once we cross this bridge, there's no going back, alright? From now on, you're a _legionnaire_, ok?" Gwen told me. I nodded in response.

We crossed the bridge, and continued jogging, until Camp Jupiter was in sight. As soon as I saw the camp, I stopped running and gasped. I stood staring at the building for half a minute until I snapped out of it. The buildings were beautiful, with columns, pillars, arches, the whole thing. They were breathtaking.

"It's quite a sight, isn't it? I'll show you around after we take you to the praetor and augur. I'm sure you'll be fine. It's rare that someone can't join. Let's go!" Gwen certainly seemed optimistic.

We jogged down to the camp. Gwen led me to a large white marble building. We stopped in front of the heavy wooden doors. "This is the _principia_, where the praetors work. It's the headquarters of camp."

Gwen was about to knock when a girl in golden armor and a purple toga dress walked out. "Oh, Gwen, is this a new recruit? I was about to grab coffee for Justin and myself. Go on in, I'm sure he can take a break from paperwork." The girl told Gwen with a small hint of a smile, but she seemed to be joking around.

Gwen nodded and led me inside. We reached a wooden door with a sign on the door that had "Praetor Justin" on it.

She knocked, and the immediate response was, "Come on in!" The voice was male, and deep. Gwen opened the door and ushered me inside.

"Praetor Justin, sir. We have a new recruit from Lupa." Justin nodded.

"Return to your duties" Gwen saluted and left. "Sit." He gestured to the chair across from his desk. "What's your name?"

"Reyna, sir."

"No last name?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano is my full name, but I left it behind long ago, sir" I responded.

"Alright, just Reyna then. Where are you from? How long were you with Lupa?" he asked me.

"I'm originally from San Juan, Puerto Rico. I spent some time traveling, until I reached Oregon. Eventually, Lupa found me and trained me. She sent me south, and I came here. I was with her for two weeks." I told him.

"Only two weeks? Are you sure? Most take much longer to be trained" Justin told me.

"I'm positive. I joined the wolves on September 16th and left September 30th. It's now November 7th, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you have a weapon?" I pulled out my dagger.

"Hmmm, alright. In a few minutes, another _legionnaire _will be coming to meet with me. I'll have him take you to the augur. Would you like a jelly bean?" Justin offered, holding up a bowl half filled with jelly beans.

I nodded and took a few. I ate them slowly, remembering the last time I had had jelly beans with my father and Hylla in Puerto Rico, when I was still a small, easily scared little girl. Justin talked to me about the cohorts and told me the names of people to be wary of. It was unusually, friendly. Lupa had prepared me for cold, disdainful, fearless soldiers, and yet… there were many friendly people that I had met so far.

"Sorry I'm late, Justin! Octavian tried to scare me off with panda stuffing again" A boy roughly my age with blonde hair and blue eyes burst into the office panted out. He had obviously been running here.

"About that… You see we have a new recruit today and since you're here, would you mind showing her around camp and then taking her to evening muster? I have a ton of paperwork to do and Valarie left for a while so…" Justin's voice trailed off.

The boy turned and saw me. "Um, sure Justin. But we have to spar tomorrow then" he bargained, and Justin agreed. "Come on! Let's go!" The boy called to me.

The boy led me through camp, pointing out the barracks, armory, mess, baths, and of course, the best coffee shop in Camp Jupiter. He brought me out of camp and along a stone road which I assumed led to the 'augur' place. We crossed a bridge similar to the one that Gwen and I had crossed earlier. "So, what's your name again?" the boy asked me.

"Reyna. And you are?" I asked him.

"I'm Jason, Jason Grace. This is the Little Tiber we're crossing now. It's kind of like a barrier against monsters, but Lupa and the lares also patrol. Come on, we have to meet the augur. He's annoying, creepy, and kills stuffed animals. Got anything for him?" Jason asked me.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a stuffed hydra that Hylla gave me when we were on Circe's Island. Jason nodded and led me up a hill. He pointed out the temple to Pluto, Bellona, and Mars Ultor. We reached the grandest temple of all, and Jason announced, "Welcome to the temple to Jupiter Optimus Maximus! He's my dad"

I nodded and went in. I saw a boy sitting in front of Jupiter's statue, stabbing a teddy bear. "Octavian, this is Reyna. Justin told me to bring her to you. She's new. Do your creepy thing so that we can leave. I still have to show her the Field of Mars." Jason told the boy.

The boy was pale, too pale. He had lanky blonde hair and blue eyes, but he mostly looked ill and sickly. "Fine, Jason. Give me that, Reyna" he told me. I frowned before handing over my hydra toy. "Very intersesting…" Octavian's voice trailed off.

**1,330 words! Yay! Adios, see you soon, hopefully! Also, check out my other story, The Lost Heroine. It's what I think what would happen if it was Reyna and Annabeth that switched instead of Percy and Jason. **


End file.
